vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiser Coral
Summary Kaiser Coral was the strongest animal back in his time, and thus gained the title of Animal Kaiser. He is an ancient being, who trained the Lion of Light, Galleon and his rival, Scorch. Kaiser Coral is also considered to be one of the strongest among even the Animal Kaisers of the past and future. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B Name: Kaiser Coral Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The 35th Animal Kaiser, Legendary Fangs of Beauty Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Damage Reduction (Via Focus), Hypnosis, Sleep Manipulation, Danmaku (Can cause meteors to appear across all of earth), Absolute Zero/Ice Manipulation (Even the weakest of animals can cover the earth in absolute zero ice), Electricity Manipulation, Hypnosis, Curse Manipulation/Probability Manipulation (With a strike of his tail, Kaiser Coral can put a curse on his opponent that will make them unlucky throughout the rest of the fight, such as causing them to miss their next attack. With "All Big" and "All Doubling, he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce his enemies probability of winning the duel down significantly), Poison Manipulation (When bit by his fangs, Kaiser Corals enemy will gradually lose health), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect back from death whenever he wishes), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravitational pull between planets, causing them to crash into each other. Can use this to force the sun and moon to come into contact with earth as well), Statistics Amplification/Transformation (Can transform into his Kaiser Flash mode, turning his body gold. In this state, Animal Kaisers are able to amplify their speed, strength, durability and intelligence ten fold), Life-Force Absorption (Via Evil Aura, he can sap an opponents life-force and use it to heal himself), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in space, and force a giant egg to land onto his enemies), Matter Manipulation (Can form a numerous amount of weapons such as giant chainsaws to appear and slice the planet in half), Resistance to Poison, Curse Manipulation (Can block curses with his aura), Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heats comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, Transmutation (Can revert back to normal after being turned into poo), and Absolute Zero (Is unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Vertus considered the Animal Kaisers of the past as a challenge, and Kaiser Coral for a brief amount of time held his own. Is considered as a master even among the Animal Kaisers themselves. Superior to Galleon) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted and dodged Vertus' strongest attack, which was this fast. Far faster than animals who can casually do this) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Tanked a casual attack from Vertus) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least Multi-Galactic with energy blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely high; Kaiser Coral is one of the strongest and wisest Animal Kaisers to have ever walked the planet. Knows a wide vairety of techniques and abilities such as the Kaiser Flash, which only the truly capable animals can achieve. Even after Galleon travelled the world to seek truth, he still considered Kaiser Coral as his superior. Weaknesses: Chooses to live on in the afterlife and not resurrect himself unless the world is in danger. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sango Geri:' Kaiser Coral attacks his opponent with his tail and causes them to inherit a curse. *'Sango Kamitsuki:' He rushes behind his enemy and really fast speeds and bites them with his fangs, causing them to be poisoned *'Zettaisaikyo Mutekibeam:' Coral's strongest attack. He fires a powerful beam of light at his opponent that can cross planetary distances in seconds *'Kaiser Flash:' Can transform into his Kaiser Flash form, which will amplify his stats *'Final Gold Change:' A transformation beyond gold change, which adds an additional power boost to his attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Kaiser Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Absolute Zero Users